


m e r c u r y

by hyacinthsfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kidge - Freeform, Other, i guess??, it's a little angsty at some parts, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthsfics/pseuds/hyacinthsfics
Summary: "god knows, i am dissonance,waiting to be swiftly pulled in tune."mercury | sleeping at last





	m e r c u r y

**Author's Note:**

> based on mercury by sleeping at last, if you couldn't tell 
> 
> this was gonna be part of a series but i haven't written the other eight, lmaooo,, maybe i will if this one does well enough ?? 
> 
> anyway,,
> 
> pidge uses they/them pronouns - also this can be interpreted as platonic, romantic, or queerplatonic - whatever you prefer - leave your hate at the door, pal, cuz i dont care enough to read it and it'll just waste your time SKSK
> 
> enjoy !! <3

Keith is dissonance. He is a clash of heat, anger, distance, and emotions. He never settles, not when a mission is over, not when Shiro comforts him in the dead of night after a nightmare, not when he's alone in his room with only his thoughts. No matter where he may be, there is always something quaking with turbulence inside him; it shakes his knees and his hands, so much so that he has to clench his hands into fists to put the shivering at bay. Even when he closes his eyes, he shakes. Everything around him and inside him rattles like an earthquake, and it causes the foundations of those around him to crack. How long would it take Shiro's foundation to splinter? Immense guilt weighs in Keith's chest when he ponders the idea that he's what's caused Shiro to be so snappy lately, because Keith is a hurricane and Shiro desperately climbs to get to the eye, but every time he's within reach, Keith shifts and he has to start the process over again. He is nothing short of wreckage. 

A knock carries through the room, and Keith's attention flits to his door. He realizes he's been clenching his fists so tight, blood pools around his nails from the skin he broke. He chuckles cynically at that. He can't even keep himself safe  _from himself_.  

"Keith?" Keith recognizes the voice as Pidge's and he desperately wipes the blood on his black pants, making a mental note to wash them later. 

"Yeah?" he calls, standing and walking to the door. When it opens, Pidge is staring at him with a quirked eyebrow, their lithe fingers fiddling with the corner of their glasses. 

  
"I came to tell you it's time for our celebration dinner with the Norkovak's, but I heard you mumbling to yourself. Is everything okay?" Pidge asks politely, and Keith curses himself in his head.  _Of course_ , now it's time for him to shake Pidge's foundations with his insecurities and doubts. 

  
"I'm okay, I was just thinking aloud. About the mission earlier," he lies easily, it slipping off his tongue like grease, and Pidge quirks the other eyebrow, gaze unbelieving, but they turn on their heel anyway. 

  
"If you say so." 

  
They lead the way to the bridge, where the team often meets before any occasion. Pidge walks with sure, short steps and Keith decides to make a game out of stepping on the back of their shoe to inspire them to speed up. However, all Pidge does is throw him annoyed looks, a smirk prevalent on their face. It's obvious they know the game and they're not going to let Keith win, which immediately sucks the fun out of it. 

  
"Fun sponge," Keith comments. 

  
"Okay,  _Lance_ ," Pidge retorts and Keith's face must have contorted to something either humorous or downright offended, because Pidge gives a little laugh. "That was totally something Lance would say."

  
"Please never say that again," Keith all but begs, stepping on the back of Pidge's shoe again - just for punishment - and Keith watches in amusement as it slips off the back of their heel, and Pidge's shoulder's tense in annoyance. 

  
" _Asshat_ ," Pidge curses, slipping their shoe back on. When the bridge comes into view, Keith speeds up, eager to get to dinner, yet Pidge's arm across his chest halts him.

"Wait." 

Keith turns to them, a curious eyebrow raised. 

  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Pidge asks, genuinely concerned this time, and it unsettles Keith's gut. Why is  _Pidge_  worried about  _him_? 

  
"Yeah, I-"

  
"Be honest," Pidge demands, and their amber eyes shine with abrasive worry. His heartbeat picks up at how determined Pidge's gaze is when it catches his, and he steps back so their hand falls from his chest. 

  
"I'm fine," the lie is easier this time, it slips from his lips with ease. "Just a little tired." 

  
Pidge goes to retort, their eyes furious, but Keith turns his back and walks away. He can feel Pidge's anger burning holes into his back, and guilt swarms him. They were just worried, he didn't need to be so  _distant_  about it. His mind resorts to the fact that he can't help it. He can't let anyone into the eye of the hurricane - not Shiro, not Coran, and not Pidge. Especially not Pidge. 

  
They make it to the bridge, where the rest of the team is waiting on him and Pidge. Pidge doesn't speak to him the entire way down to the planet, or through dinner, and when their eyes catch, Pidge immediately looks away in anger. And despite himself, Keith's heart aches a little.

———

Keith ventures away from the team to find Pidge - who had mentioned something about needing some space just seconds before they left - and finally spots them at the entrance of the Norkovak's castle, their feet dipped into the water under the drawbridge. Keith makes himself known by clearing his throat and settling himself beside Pidge, crossing his legs. Pidge doesn't even glance at him, their eyes steely and their jaw set with determination. 

  
"Pidge, I'm sorry," Keith apologizes sincerely, leaning his cheek on his palm as he stares at the swirling neon yellow water - or liquid, he should say. 

  
"What are you sorry for?" Pidge inquires, picking at the grass beside them. 

  
"I don't..." Keith ponders the question for a moment. "I don't know, I just thought it would settle the argument...or whatever." 

  
"I don't like being lied to, and I  _don't_  like when people turn their backs on me," Pidge retorts, fire dancing in their amber eyes when they flicker to Keith. Their steely glance falters and falls, replaced with an honest, heartbroken one. "With Shiro being so weird and distant, it's been hard for everyone to be open and talk their problems out.  _Especially_  you," Pidge prods. "And I know when you have a lot on your mind, because you're aloof and it's weird. I just wanted to..." Their gaze falls to the liquid and they twirl a helpless finger in the water. "I wanted to be there for you, Keith. I want you to trust me, like you tru-"

  
"I do trust you," Keith immediately says. "We're a team, I'd trust you with my life." 

  
"But not your emotions," Pidge retorts softly, their tone somber. "I guess I shouldn't expect you to open up to me like you did with Shiro, I just...didn't want you to close yourself off now that he's harder to talk to." 

  
  Keith sits, solemnly for a moment, processing Pidge's words as best as he can. The words are hard to understand - why does Pidge care so much?

  
  "You're doing it again," Pidge murmurs fondly, gazing at Keith with an expression that makes a lump rise in his throat. "When you're thinking deeply, you get a crease in your forehead. Right here." Pidge's thumb brushes the skin between Keith's eyebrows and his heart sets aflame. "And when you lie, you squint." 

  
  "No fair," Keith comments, crossing his arms, causing Pidge to laugh, and the sound tugs at Keith's gut. He glances at Pidge and feels a small, soft smile slip onto his face. He stares at the water and lets a comfortable silence engulf them. A small fish-looking creature darts past Pidge's toes when they wiggle them, obviously frightened by the strange looking appendages. A few moments pass, when suddenly Keith feels a pressure on his shoulder. When he looks down, Pidge's head is resting there, their eyes fluttered shut and soft, slow breaths escaping their lips. 

  
  For the first time in his life, instead of the dissonance wavering in his chest, everything around him is at peace. The earth does not shake; the windows do not rattle. All is still. Quiet. Serene. Pidge has reached the eye of the hurricane.  

   
  Keith's arm wraps around Pidge as a cool, night breeze blows. They snuggle further into him, before bringing their knees to their chest, pulling their feet out of the water.   
  "S'cold," they complain, causing Keith to laugh. "You're warm."

  
  "I try," Keith whispers, and he goes to say something to Pidge about their socks, but a soft snore escapes their lips, and all thoughts Keith previously had are instantly erased. In the blue moonlight of this planet, Keith realizes the sharpness in Pidge's features; the slope of their nose, the rise of their cheekbones, the curve of their jaw. He swallows thickly. 

  
  "Keith, Pidge-"

  
  "Shh," Keith instantly cuts Shiro off, feeling Pidge stir, before falling back into their slumber. "Pidge is sleeping."

  
  "We're heading back to the castle," Shiro informs. "Can you carry them?"

  
  "What do I look like, a twig?" Keith retorts, slowly bringing Pidge into his lap and then standing up, feeling Pidge's grip tighten on his neck. He walks slowly to the castle, the others catching up with them. Lance raises a smug eyebrow at Keith and Pidge's positions, before elbowing Hunk and whispering something. Keith rolls his eyes, ignoring their indecent gigging. 

  
  Finally, they return to the castle, and Keith splits to Pidge's room, stepping over wires and spreadsheets and blueprints, before finally making it to Pidge's bed. 

  
  "M'sorry 'bout the mess," they slur tiredly. "And m'sorry for fallin' asleep on you." 

  
  "It's okay, I don't mind," Keith says softly, placing them in their bed and tugging the comforter up to their neck, tucking it around them in the way he likes. He's distracted by a finger in between his eyes, before it's pressed to his nose. 

  
  "Boop," Pidge whispers, giggling to themselves. "So tired."  

  
  "I can tell. Get some rest."

  
  "But we-"

  
  "We'll talk about it in the morning," Keith promises, already anticipating what Pidge was going to ask. They decide that's a good enough answer and settle into the bed. 

  
  "G'night, Keith."

  
  "Goodnight, Pidge."

  
  Keith waits until he hears those soft snores again, before he leans forward and places a small, chaste kiss to Pidge's forehead. Keith smiles when the corners of Pidge's lips tilt up, and his heart melts when they snuggle deeper into their pillow. 

  
  When he turns, Hunk and Lance are watching him eagerly, wide, knowing smiles splitting their faces. When Keith catches their gazes, they hurriedly dash, giggling amongst themselves down the hallway. Keith rolls his eyes, before throwing another look back to Pidge. 

  
  His serenity, he decides. Pidge is his peace. 

  
  He turns Pidge's light off and softly shuts the door.


End file.
